


All The Stars In The Sky Are Enemies

by slagmaker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Ficlet, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagmaker/pseuds/slagmaker
Summary: Mortal enemies, letting out steam.
Relationships: Sky-Byte/Jetfire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	All The Stars In The Sky Are Enemies

Neither of them would yield, even when their fights went south, crash landing the both of them in the far reaches of a Cybertronian artificially modified energon plant harvest field.

Aerial dogfight turned to turbofox grinding, to put it in less noble words, as it usually went for them. They needed to get that excess charge that built between them from their frequent hard brushes with the other's frame out between them, fermata in their endless skirmish.

Jetfire pinned the other on his back by his arms, weight of his frame holding him down as he pushed his frame closer, mouth like a homing missile heading for Sky-Byte's neck, being the first of them to leave a bite mark on the other sure to hurt his pride.

"Eager, ah..." Sky-Byte gasped as Jetfire bit down, drawing a few drops energon, while pinning him harder with his weight.

Sky-Byte let him enjoy the illusion of domination of his frame for a brief moment, himself feeling his armor warm uo and fans kicking into high gear, interfacing equipment requesting to come on. 

With a click, he released his valve cover, and hearing the familiar sound Jetfire's hand moved between their frames and his face turning into a victorious smile as his fingers were coated in the other's lubricants.

"Tell me how much you want this" Jetfire growled into his audial, sliding his finger through hot mesh. 

"Shut up," he whined, "get your spike out already."

Too charged to object, their petty verbal quips often took second priority to just stop posturing and just frag it out between them instrasinstead, he released his spike with a familiar hiss of his panels.

Sky-Byte arched his back, but instead of giving Jetfire more access, he used the opportunity to get his legs under Jetfire's frame, bending his knees up between the two.

The surprise of the unexpected movement gave him the gap to kick Skyfire in his midsection, powefully executed pressure of the force of his legs causing Skyfire to land on his back with a gasp of both pain and surprise.

"There," triumphant gloat followed by higj pitched laugh as he straddled Jetfire's waist, too temporarily stunned to win back his position, spike out and hard. "Got you where I want you."

Jetfire let out a whine, not so much an objection as acknowledgement the other mech was in control, if just for now.

Give and take. Even mortal enemies knew a little push and pull was necessary to keep them from proverbially or literally edging each other perpetually.

With a grin displaying sharp teeth to the other, Sky-Byte firmly grabbed the free spike, gently enough not to scratch, and lined it up with his valve that was throbbing for it.

Jetfire writhed beneath him, as with deliberate slowness Sky-Byte lowered his hips, filling his valve with the shuttle's thick spike, white as his frame with attractive red biolights that were pulsating with need.

"If," Jetfire moaned and composed his voice "you don't get on with it you know I'll just flip you over and frag you into the ground, you know that, right?"

"Is that what you want?" he continued as Sky-Byte kept on with his slow teasing. "Hm?"

Finally, Sky-Byte filled himself completely in one slam of his hips, causing the shuttle to arch and push even deeper into him.

"You're going to let me do this," he rose and slammed himself down again, enjoying the view of Jetfire's optics flickering from the overwhelming pleasure, "until I've overloaded once," he continued as he rode him, aiming for a rhythm now " _then_ you can make an attempt to win back your Autobot pride." 

Jetfire couldn't verbalise anything that wasn't a moan, but his hands were now on Sky-Byte's hips, helping him bounce and roll on his spike. Sparks crackled between their frames, releasing much needed charge as Sky-Byte did as promised and chased his overload, knowing it wouldn't be his last, today, tomorrow, forever.

Having an arch-nemesis meant the acknowledgement deep down in your spark that what the two of you have has no parallel, this vulnerable admission only to be found between the pages, when pain becomes pleasure and hate becomes love and you're not even keeping count on who's overloaded the most times and if there is a victor to be found.

They would end up like this again and again, anyway.


End file.
